The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fittonia plant botanically known as Fittonia verschaffeltii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Joly Josan’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Haaren, The Netherlands in 2002. ‘Joly Josan’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Fittonia verschaffeltii ‘Josan’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Joly Josan’ was first done in 2002 in Haaren, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.